Talk:The Shadow Organization
More Info on the Night Troops >:) Hay! I got vol. 24!... In the end, it has a bonus manga about The Night Troops. Some of these info might be on the page thou.: Head of the Night Troops:Chief Masamori Sumimura Masamori's number two:Deputy Chief Miki Hatori (Manages the Night Troops' finances) Sub-Units *Combat Unit *'Transportation Unit' *Intelligence Unit *'Provisions Procurement Unit' *Sorcery/Majinai Unit *'Cooking Unit' *Rescue/Relief Unit *'Education Unit' Combat Unit Combat Unit Chief:Shinya Makio Other member(s): *Yukimasa (Makio's aide) *Daigo (a.k.a. Todoroki!) *'Yoshiro' (anyone know who this is???) ( Samurai guy with glasses, Yoshiro Takemitsu) Intelligence Unit Intelligence Unit Chief:Kei Sazanami Other member(s): *Sen *Shu *'Hiba' *'Hakota' Sorcery Unit Sorcery Unit Chief:Fumiya Somegi Other member(s): *Orihara Rescue Unit (The twins... don't worry, we have their names) Most of the Sorcery Unit team is attached to this unit. Transportation Unit Transportation Unit Chief:Mukade Others *Alkawa(the giant cook dude):Chief of both the Cooking and Provision Procurement Unit. (listed as Aikawa in episode cast list?) (No idea-_-. It's either a typo or how they translated it) *'Katori' Atora(works for the Combat Unit too):Chief of the Education Unit. (new person maybe?) (Nope, the translator, or whoever translated Kekk vol 24 did not know what Atora's name was...Shame on you! Read more Kekkaishi!) *Hakudo & Ohdo(works for the Combat Unit too):Stays at the Troops' base or the Karasumori Branch Office (The Night Troops' only branch office). (WHoa! Nope, let me retype that.(or is that the same?))They are usually stationed at the Shadow Organization Headquarters. (Karasumori branch is an apartment building, the Intelligence Unit has a room together with Hakota's mother; the original NT base is where most NT-related scenes take place when you see them inside any other time.) *Kasuga:Commutes from home.(Spy?) (Poor Yomi takes the bus...) *Higurashi:Miki's aide. Does not belong to the Night Troops but sometimes helps the Transportation Unit. Wow~that was alot>>!-龍神1010 00:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Urgh, that is a lot. Most of the people are already on the page, but there are a lot of details we didn't have as far as unit names and members. But it also makes things a bit more confusing, because now there are more units we know next to nothing about. I always wonder how much gets lost or changed in translation every time new info pops up in translated volumes. Anyway, I went back and bolded all the new info (new to me, at least...), that way someone other than me can help add all this stuff, heh. - Dap00 01:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Meian's Status I'm not really 100% on this, but isn't Meian dead as of Chapter 332? At least, it looks like he gets slashed to pieces, either by Shichirou or Shiromi, and he's the only one that Tatsuki specified in Chapter 331 should be killed. It sort of stands out, as well, that Meian isn't among the surviving members (Juho, Tsumugi, and Kisaribe) in the final chapter. - Dap00 00:43, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Yea. He gets slashed by Shichirou. -龍神1010 02:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Final Ranks Based on the last chapter, I'm guessing a couple of things: *Masamori is no longer on the Council of Twelve *Nura is a figurehead 1st Seat, but Tatsuki actually runs things *Juho, Tsumugi, and Kusaribe may or may not keep their seats Also a few others need to be shuffled around, but we'll get to that. - Dap00 08:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC)